


Differences in 'Home'

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa asks the Doctor a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences in 'Home'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts).



> Set just after the "Arc of Infinity" serial

"Will you ever go back?"

The Doctor looked at Nyssa on those words, curious at the tone of them. "Why should I?" he blustered, for it had been a very unpleasant journey.

"It's your home. They are your people."

That made the Doctor shake his head. "My home, Nyssa, is here." He patted the console of the TARDIS fondly. "My people are you, the others that travel sometimes, whomever I choose!" Abruptly, though, he realized why she was pursuing this line of questioning, and he moved to stand in front of her. He crooked his finger, using it to tip her chin up when she had put her face down. "Home is where you make it, because sometimes, for whatever reason, the one you were born to is no longer there."

"But yours exists!"

He sighed softly. "I'm not certain it truly ever did for me, not there."


End file.
